Rocketeer
by melodylovesdoctorwho
Summary: Melody, the newest Avenger, is not only a genius, but she's also in love! With Captain America, of course! With help from Tony and the rest of the gang, she becomes the hero she was meant to be. Steve/OC, Pepperony and Clintasha.
1. Melody's in love

**A/N: Well here she is; my pride and joy. This summer, I wrote this beautiful thing in about three months. There will be a backstory and character study type deal for my OC, Melody. Here we go: Chapter one of nine :)**

* * *

Rocketeer: An Avengers Fanfic

Chapter One: In which Melody realizes she's in love

Summary: Melody, the newest Avenger, finds out she's in love with Steve. Tony tries to calm her down by playing some arcade games and something unexpected happens.

Relationship(s): Steve/OC, Pepperony (established) and a little Clintasha

I was a full-fledged avenger. They gave me a superhero name and everything. Rocketeer they called me. And it was pretty awesome hanging out in Stark- no, Avenger Tower every day. All day I would be playing paintball with Tasha, Attending archery class with Clint, Helping Bruce with science experiments, Playing Dance Dance Revolution with Tony and Pepper and coloring "pretty pictures" with Thor. I was living the good life.

And then there was Steve. We would do the coolest things like skydiving and bungee jumping. On some days we would go rock climbing or play monopoly in the sunlight. Sometimes we would have picnics and spot animals in the cloud formations above. Or on some days where it was raining and we couldn't do cool outdoorsy things, we would sit inside and watch old romance movies. The ones that were in black and white like Steve used to watch when he was a kid. It was so easy to talk to him. But ever since he saved my life in a battle against Loki (Thor's brother), my palms would get all sweaty and I would start to stutter whenever we're in the same room. I have no idea what's going on. I haven't told anyone about this. If I was going to tell anyone, it would be Tony. And that would be a disaster. I could just see him now. Here's what he'd say:

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You are too funny!" Then he would just go back to magical science engineering with Banner.

But knowing this, I decided to do the worst thing possible anyway. Talk to Tony. So I walked over to the lab, had JARVIS override the lock and walked in. Then I saw Tony and Pepper sitting very close to each other on the bench; their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. Tony held Pepper's head in his hands and her hands were on Tony's waist. They both looked so happy. I froze up in sight of the two lovers. Tony happened to glance my way and his face turned a ghostly white. He stopped Pepper and stuttered, "Oh…Melody…I-I didn't think you would…uh…C-come in here…Sorry…"

I tried to pull myself together and muttered "N-no don't be…JARVIS opened the d-door…I-I'm sorry…"

Tony got up walked over to me and pleaded, "I'm really sorry about this whole-"

"God Tony, just stop. It's okay, really…" I paused and looked at the ground "It was just…unexpected…very unexpected…"

Pepper looked at her watch and said, "Tony, I have to go." She planted a kiss on Tony's cheek. All caring and sweet as if nothing could ever tear them apart. "Goodbye darling." She patted me on the head and started to leave the lab. I looked at her and she just smiled. She mouthed "It's okay" and I returned with a "Thanks" and she left.

Tony started to talk "Melody, what's-"

Now bear with me, I have no idea what caused me to "lash out" like this but it happened so fast. I started talking at a mile a minute.

"NO. It's totally okay, I'm fine with it, this whole situation has just been so awkward and it's been so hard, I'm just so stressed out and stuff that I've been too busy to even stop and think, and every time I see him I just freeze up, and Oh my God Tony, I'm in love with Steve!" I clasped my hands over my mouth; eyes wide.

Tony just stood there looking at me. I felt so helpless; so stupid. And so vulnerable. After a minute of us staring at each other, I took my hands off of my mouth and looked at them. They were twitching and my heart was beating out of my chest. I finally muttered some words "T-tony…my…h-hands…help me…p-please…j-j-just…help."

Tony sat me down and said, much to my surprise "You should tell him how you feel when you get the opportunity. And it will come around. Trust me, it's a good plan." He really thought I had a chance with him. But I didn't respond- No, couldn't respond to his comment. Tony noticing my state said "I have just the thing to calm your nerves. Come on, follow me." He ruffled up my hair and gave me a smile. Tony was the equivalent of a really cool uncle who you could tell anything to. He assembled the avengers for some bonding time and we all met in the arcade room. Tony looks at me and asks "How about some fun and games to get your mind off things, eh? It'll be fun. Can you beat my score at Pac-Man? Let's find out."

I was in no mood to play old arcade games. So I asked "Can we play DDR instead?"

Tony chuckled "If you don't mind getting your ass kicked!"

Everyone was huddled around the DDR machine. Thor came up to me and asked "MELODY DO YOU WANT TO PLAY SOME AMAZING ARCADE GAMES WITH ME AFTER YOUR DDR BATTLE WITH TONY?"

Thank you Thor! He can make me smile any day. "Of course. That would be most excellent." I replied imitating his accent.

Thor smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. He is so funny. Then I caught Steve's eye. He smiled and I turned away very fast and got on the platform. My heart was beating at least a million times a second. Tony was picking a song and I was trying to calm down. I thought I was hearing things when Steve said "I've got winner." I turned around and saw the Captain looking at me. He smiled a kind and perfect smile. The kind that makes your heart melt. Why does he have to be so damn attractive? I knew I had to win. So maybe, just maybe I could spot that smile again. Tony shoved me a little. "You ready?"

"The question is, are you?" I replied. He gave me a little wink. He was definitely up to something but I quickly forgot about that. The game was about to start.

It was just like old times. It was just us hanging out, bantering and having fun. When I won, it was no surprise until I saw the scores. I smoked him. I usually win by a point or lose by a few points. Was Tony not with it at all? Then I realized. That was his plan the whole time. He let me win. How could he?! Why couldn't he let it be fair?! But he wanted me to play Steve didn't he? I looked at Tony and he winked. That's what he was up to! Good one Tony. I mouthed a "Thank you" and he nodded. Steve got on the platform giving Tony a hi-five and I asked him "Do you even know how to play this?" Although, with the state I was in, I probably said "akugyhsbrvkjhgvkfnlg?" Because that's how nervous I was.

Steve replied "Yeah, Tony taught me how to play a couple of days ago. It's a really fun game isn't it?"

I muttered "Yeah th-that's really c-cool Steve."

We started to dance. He was amazing at this game! He had only played this game for a few days! I glanced at him and he looked like he was having so much fun. The game ended and the scores were really close at the end. I ended up winning by one point. I was out of breath and cheers from all the others rang out. I guess they all wanted me to win. Tony must have made a bet with Pepper because he was collecting money from her. Tony kissed her on the cheek, then down her neck and on her shoulders and I thought "Damn guys get a room…" But seriously what a romantic guy he is. Kind of like Gomez Addams. Steve got me into the Addams Family. I sighed, Steve, what good taste you have. Clint suddenly lifted me up on his shoulders and we celebrated a little. I got down and everyone went to play other games. I was going to go with them but then I saw Steve. He was sitting in a corner looking all sad and stuff. Even then he was so fetching and perfect. No words can even explain. Then I remember what Tony told me. This was my opportunity. So I walked over to him and sat next to him. He just muffled "No one wanted me to win…"

I breathed in and softly said "I wanted you to win Steve. You were really great out there."

He smiled and blushed a little. I probably blushed too because he just gave a little chuckle. He got up and reached out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up. He kept holding on to my hand and I could feel my face getting really hot. There was definitely something going on here. But how could the perfect superhero love plain, old me? But I decided to take a chance. This was my opportunity. I pulled Steve close to me and kissed him. He was really surprised but not as surprised as I was when he started to kiss back. His lips were soft and warm; welcoming even. And I wanted to stay there forever. Just me in his arms and him in mine. But he pulled away and said "Golly Melody…I just need to tell you that... Well, I'm hopelessly in love with you."

I smiled a really girly smile, blushed for the millionth time that night, looked into his eyes and said "That's really great because… I'm hopelessly in love with you too, Steve."

He smiled at me. That smile was so perfect and sweet. The smile he reserved only for me. I returned the favor and we kissed. Then he hugged me. Over his shoulder, I could see that Tony was creeping on us the whole time. He smirked and imitated me. You know, that would bother me if I wasn't hugging Steve right then. I rolled my eyes and looked at the Captain. Well, he was my Captain now. He looked into my eyes and said "Why do you have to be so beautiful?"

"Me? Beautiful? I think you have the wrong girl…" I replied. If I didn't think that I was beautiful, how could he?

He held my hands and said "No. Your eyes are just so pretty and your hair is really great too…how it flows over your shoulders…um…" He started to blush again. "You are not only beautiful on the outside but also on the inside. Your personality is so fun and exciting." He kissed my hands "And perfect. Very perfect."

"You think I'm perfect?" This is why I love him so much. But I honestly think the same of him.

Steve smiled and responded "Of course. That's why I'm in love with you." He pulled me in and kissed me again. I don't remember it…but Tony told me my leg popped up, just like in those old, black and white romance movies Steve and I watch sometimes. What can I say? I'm just a hopeless romantic. That's when Thor came bounding over with a huge plush toy in his hands and exclaimed "MELODY LOOK. I WON A PANDA BEAR FROM THE AMAZING CLAW GAME. ISN'T IT-oh…sorry Melody. We can play our games later. I shall go now and leave you two alone to be together forever."

"Wait a second Thor." I stopped him. I looked at Steve and said "Thor asked me to play some arcade games with him after our DDR battle." Steve's adorable smile faded. My heart sank. He genuinely wanted to be with me tonight. I quickly replied in the hopes of seeing that smile again "But…we can play some later tonight if you want. Just the two of us. It will be fun, I think."

Steve's smile returned to his face and answered lovingly "That would be wonderful. Undeniably wonderful." He kissed me and I walked with Thor to play the amazing claw game.

Later that night, Steve and I were alone in the arcade. Playing games like air-hockey and DDR. He was so adorably confused when I asked him to play air-hockey.

"What is that? Does it require flying?" Steve asked, confused.

I chuckled "Of course not. The puck just hovers because air comes out of the table it's played on. Come on, it's really easy."

We played for a while and he really seemed to enjoy it. Well, maybe he enjoyed being with me more than the game itself…

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Obnoxiously fluffy, I know...don't worry it only gets better from here! You can expect shenanigans and hilarity in the next chapter :)**


	2. Steve is up to something

**A/N: Well, I finally updated this. Got a new laptop for Christmas so now I'm able to upload the second chapter :) I just think Steve is so cute. Soups adorbs.**

* * *

Chapter Two: In which Steve does the unthinkable

Summary: Steve asks Melody on a very important date and panic ensues. The Avengers help Melody prepare and Steve makes a move that will change the course of the Avengers' lives forever.

Relationship(s): Steve/OC (established), Pepperony (established) and adorable Clintasha

Time went by and things were not as different in Avenger Tower. I still did awesome things with the other guys. The only thing that was different was that the time I had to spare, I spent it with Steve. Watching more movies, more outdoorsy things, picnics in central park: everything we used to do. Only now we were dating. It was perfect. After a year of this, on our one-year anniversary, he asked me out to dinner in a very fancy way.

"My darling Melody, will you please have dinner with me at a really fancy restaurant tonight? I would very much enjoy it."

"Oh, Steve…" I blushed "I would love to! I shall dress really fancily since we're going to a fancy restaurant" I smiled.

"I'm sure you will look ravishing, my darling." He took my hand and kissed it, he kissed up my arm and finally a kiss on the cheek. My face turned a deep red and He skipped into the next room. He knows how much I love it when Gomez does this sort of thing to Morticia. I just think it's positively adorable. As soon as he left I started to panic and pace around the room. There was only one thing to do about this. I had to consult the Avengers.

"Guys! I need assistance." I called out. They all had to be around here somewhere. Turns out everyone was sitting in the living room playing go fish. Steve wasn't with them.

"Guys, this is an emergency!" I exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

"Is there an Alien invasion?" Tony asked. He looked at my face which was still a deep shade of red "Oh, I get it. Lover boy asked you on a date, didn't he?" He smirked.

"Yes he did actually. Real funny Tony but I'm serious."

Bruce, who was sitting next to Thor, looked genuinely confused and asked "Well, what makes this date different from all the others you've had with him?"

"It's our one year anniversary!"

Silence. No one got it…until Pepper figured it out. "Oh my god. It's your one year anniversary! Where are you going? Somewhere fancy I hope?"

"Very." I replied. "Well, apparently…I actually don't know where we're going exactly…"

Pepper looked at everyone. "Don't you get it?! Something super special is going to happen. Think about it. He asked you on a date, a fancy one none the less, it's your one year. It all makes sense!"

"I'm going to need your help." I stated "I have a plan though. If everyone gets a shopping list together of things they need, I can make Steve go out and buy them."

Tony got up from the couch "I already know he's renting a tux and getting his hair cut."

"Perfect! When he gets back he can drop off the groceries-" I made air quotations when I said groceries "-and we'll both be ready and we can go."

"Alright, I'll tell him to go shopping." Tony said "If you were to tell him he'd know you were up to something."

"Thanks guys, really. You all are going to help me?"

"Of course!" Pepper replied "Tasha and I can help you with all of the girly things and Tony, Bruce, Thor and Clint will be happy to help with other things right?"

"ACHOO!" We all looked toward the couch where there was a clump of blankets. Tasha poked her head out and grabbed a tissue "I don't think I'm going to be able to help out with this one. I'm so sick, I haven't moved from this spot in a whole day!"

"Oh, Tasha I hope you feel better." I replied.

"Thanks." She paused "But I feel vulnerable. I don't like that at all." Tasha sighed and went back under her blankets.

Clint leaned over and whispered in my ear "She never gets sick."

"Anyway…" Tony said directing the attention to himself and looking confident "After talking with me, you'll sweep Capsicle right off his feet."

"Bruce and I will help Tony!" Clint exclaimed patting my shoulder.

Thor looked really sad and said "I WANTED TO HELP PICK OUT A DRESS. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A VERY PRETTY ONE…"

"Alright Thor." Pepper smiled "You can help me out."

Thor smiled that big smile again. It was awesome knowing I had awesome people to rely on. Tony left to talk to Steve. He was in his workout room, punching some bags of sand.

"Hey Cap. The guys and I have come up with a list of things we need. Wanna help us out and go to shopping?"

"Tony, I have a huge date to prepare for… I don't have time for shopping." He snatched the list and looked at it with a puzzled face "I don't even know what any of these things are that Banner wants."

Tony replied "Cap, just go to the store and ask the manager what they are. Besides, If you go now, you can buy all the stuff, get your tux, get your hair cut and get back in time to drop off the stuff and take Melody to…" He paused not wanting to reveal anything I said "…wherever you are going. Please Cap, will you do this? Pepper really needs that new hairdryer…" Tony gave Steve the 'puppy-eyes' face.

"Fine. I'll go, just don't tell Melody I'm leaving okay?"

Tony smiled and saluted "Anything you say Capsicle."

"Don't call me that." And Steve left.

I took a shower and Pepper was fixing my hair. We talked a little and she put a blindfold on me. She wanted my hairstyle to be a surprise. After a little bit she took off the blindfold and my hair was in medium-sized ringlet curls that bounced with every step I took. In the back of my hair there was a white flower barrette.

Pepper, reading my mind says "White goes with anything. Now you don't have to feel pressured to pick a dress that matched it." She smiled and I turned around, got up and hugged her.

"Thank you." I whispered. "It's perfect."

"Anytime."

Pepper brought me into Tony's walk-in dress closet. It's for whenever Tasha or Pepper get really bored or have formal events to go to. Thor was waiting there; a huge smile spread all over his face. "MELODY YOUR HAIR IS SO BOUNCY AND ELEGANT. LIKE A LITTLE BUNNY."

I have to admit, I've never been compared to a bunny before. But I laughed "Thanks Thor. Now, what dress do you have in mind?"

"WELL YOU KNOW OF THE SHIRT YOU WEAR SOMETIMES THAT IS A PRETTY TURQUOISE COLOR?"

Where are you going with this one Thor? One thing I know for sure is that there is no way I am wearing that shirt tonight. But I answered him "Yes, what about it?"

"WELL THAT COLOR LOOKS SO FANCY AND I FIGURED YOU WOULD LIKE TO TRY THIS ONE ON."

Thor hands me a dress that looks so much like a Disney princess gown. I gasped and he handed it to me. I go into a room and put it on. It's so elegant and perfect. The sleeveless, turquoise dress had beading all over the top and the bottom had so much tulle. I felt like I was an actual princess. I hugged Thor and he smiled and said "I KNEW YOU WOULD LIKE IT A LOT."

Now I was going to talk with Tony, Bruce and Clint but, Tony and Bruce seem to have disappeared.

"Hey Clint! Where's Tony…and Bruce?"

Clint just stood there awkwardly. "Uh…well…Tony caught up to Pepper and they went to…uh…and Bruce is doing some...uh…anger management…on a local…gang?"

He gestured toward the wall where there was a big hole. I sighed "Well, we'll make Tony fix it."

That got a smile out of Clint. He's not too great with the 'suave guy' persona; that's what we were supposed to be working on. So, because of my already amazing charm, we decided to just sit and talk. I could not believe the amount of info he gave out.

"Well, do you?!" I asked.

Clint blushed. "Well…a little…I guess…" He started to frown "I just don't know if she likes me back…"

I smiled. "Clint. Are you serious? She's totally into you. Believe me, I can tell."

Clint's face lit up with pure joy. "Really?!" He gave a little giggle. It was so girly… "That's fantastic!"

My work was done here. Or it would have to be because JARVIS alerted us that Steve was back. I started to panic and I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Wow. You just look absolutely stunning." Tony smiled "He's sure to just fall for you now."

I turned around. Tony was in his fancy bathrobe, holding Pepper's hand and then Bruce walked in behind Tony. He was wearing a pair of feet pajamas. It was patterned with test tubes and flasks. What a nerd.

"Hey Bruce, how was anger management class?" We all laughed "That was a good one wasn't it?" I joked.

"Very funny, Melody. Anyway I just-" Bruce just looked at me in awe. "Just dazzling. And very sparkly." He smiled and chuckled "Did Thor pick out this one?"

I smiled "Yes he did! And it was a good choice too!" Thor gave a huge smile and looked extremely proud of himself. "YES, SHE IS EVER SO ELEGANT."

They all led me to the door and I guess they practiced 'introducing' me. Thor blew some kind of trumpet-bugle-thing and Tony announced "Introducing Melody. Here she is."

He just kind of pushed me forward and there was Steve. He was so strikingly charming. His hair was cut so seamless and fantastic. His face was one of awe and wonder. After all the avengers left, of course wishing me good luck, he finally muttered "H-hi."

"Hi Steve. Y-you look great." I said.

"You look absolutely fantastic." Steve answered. I am so proud of him for making that Doctor Who reference. Some days we would watch Doctor Who on Netflix and I would have to explain everything to him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." He held my hand. It still gives me butterflies whenever we're close. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled. He was definitely up to something. I thought of all the fancy places in New York. Then I knew.

"Are we going to The Italian Scallion? It's Fancy Friday today."

"Curses, foiled again." Steve chuckled "You are just too smart."

Fancy Friday was something The Italian Scallion did every month where if you went there you would have to dress up in the finest clothing you owned. It's really fun. The last time I went there it was Fancy Friday. I was hanging out with Thor that day. He wanted Italian food and we had to go home and get fancy clothes before we could even be seated.

The Italian Scallion was really impressive with its decorations. We were seated and immediately got unlimited breadsticks. After stuffing our faces with food we got to talking about today's events.

"Yeah we all had this plan about you getting back and me waiting there for you. I'll be honest, it was mostly my idea. But that introduction thing was all Tony. I actually had no idea about it."

He laughed "Well, it was cute. The way you wanted to make the whole thing flawless, just for little, old me; it was very thoughtful of you."

I could feel my face getting extremely hot just like the day he kissed me for the first time. He looked around in his pockets and pulled something out. I couldn't see it but I had one thought.

A ring. It was a ring box. He was going to propose! I could feel my palms get all sweaty again. He came around to my seat and got down on one knee. All I could do was smile. I knew what I wanted to say but the words seemed to stay in my throat. I opened my mouth but said nothing.

"M-melody? I just wanted to say that…well, I really…" He pulled out the ring box from behind his back and opened it. "Melody, I love you more than life itself. Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

I couldn't even speak for a few seconds. His face pleaded with me to say just one little word. I didn't even need to think about how to answer him.

"Yes, Steve. Just yes." I helped him up and he put the ring on my finger. I looked into his eyes, he did the same and we kissed. It didn't even matter that we were in a public place. We're avengers and we do what we want.

When we got back to Avenger Tower, we knew everyone would be waiting inside, so we kissed outside and I walked in. Everyone wanted to know what happened on the date. Especially Tony.

"What happened? Where's Cap? Are you okay? Was it super romantic? Like in those movies he makes me watch sometimes? DID HE OFFER YOU THE MOON?! Oh my god, he offered you the moon didn't he?" God Tony, why did you have to ask so many questions? I just showed him the ring and all the avengers gave cheers and little girly squeals. Tasha even got up and gave me an air hug. I was really confused and she just replied with,

"I don't want to get you sick."

I was bombarded with hugs. I just sat everyone down and I told them all about the date. In the middle of my story, Steve walked in looking all fantastic as usual.

"Hey everyone. I just had to park the car because-" He glared at Tony who looked surprised. "-Tony took my parking space with his obnoxious sports car."

"Which one? I have three you know." Tony asked innocently.

My face lit up when he walked into the room. Everyone got up to congratulate him. He talked to them for a bit and then walked over to me. He held my hands and said "I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you up there. I love you."

I beamed and replied "I love you too. I'll be up in a second." We kissed and Tony being the idiot he is says "Ooh! They're kissing!"

I turned and looked at him and countered "Yeah. Why don't you and Pepper get a room, loser."

Pepper and Tony both laughed and Tony replied "You better watch it, Melody. You're starting to take a couple of pages from the book of Tony Stark-ism. Wouldn't want you to turn into me-"

I laughed "Yeah, one of you is already too much to handle!"

Tony smiled and winked "Good night, Steve."

"Good night everyone." Then he left the room.

Tony smirked and looked at me "Well, look at this. Our little Melody is getting married."

"Would you look at that? Captain Obvious strikes again."

Tony laughed "Thanks Sergeant Sarcasm but I'm not the captain in this group. Anyway, it's really appreciated."

"I know it is." I replied.

* * *

**I love Tony in this one. His antics only get better, I promise :) Reviews are lovely**


	3. A Surprise for Natasha

**A/N: This gets really fluffy...Actually this whole story is fluff and sass from the peanut gallery (Tony and Melody)**

* * *

Chapter Three: In which Natasha is pleasantly surprised

Summary: Natasha gets the surprise of her life before dinner the next day and Melody asks Tony for a favor.

Relationship(s): Steve/OC (established), Pepperony (established) and serious Clintasha

I woke up the next morning in Steve's arms. He kissed my forehead, looked into my eyes, sighed and said "Good morning my love. You're looking gorgeous as always."

I giggled. My hair probably looked like a ridiculous mess but Steve looked amazing even after sleeping.

"Thanks darling." I kissed him. He looked like he was the luckiest person in the world. Like the mere thought of being my husband in a few days was enough to make him faint in pure happiness. "I'm kinda hungry. Do you know what's for-"

"EGGS AND BACON IS FOR BREAKFAST!" Tony yelled. As if on cue, he walked in with a platter of scrambled eggs, bacon, two glasses of orange juice and a beautiful rose in a small vase.

I yelped in surprise. Tony laughed. "Don't worry. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that scary."

I couldn't help but chuckle just a little bit. I reached out my hand "Alright, hand over the tray."

Tony gave us the tray of delicious food. "I thought I might surprise you lovers with a romantic breakfast, for just the two of you."

Now that was a surprise. Tony cooking? The last time that happened, the kitchen almost disappeared. Because he actually burned it. Pepper told me about that one time he made an omelet and it took him three hours and he burned it. That was a funny story. But inquisitively I asked "_You_ made this?!"

"Very funny, Melody. It was actually Pepper who made it. What a gal, right? But it was my idea."

I chuckled "Yeah, Pepper is pretty cool. Anyway, thanks Tony. It was a really sweet idea."

Steve smiled "Yeah Tony. That was really thoughtful." And he winked at Tony. I knew that face that Tony made. He and Steve were up to something. But I knew Steve would crack if I asked him after Tony left. It didn't take me very long to figure it out. He wanted a huge romantic breakfast after he proposed. That was just the sweetest gesture ever. Tony walked out of the room and I looked at Steve who was blushing all over.

He muttered "Gee…you figured out my plan didn't you?" I don't even think he was trying to be irresistible there. But his face was so innocent and endearing.

I kissed him on the cheek and said "That was positively adorable."

"How'd you find out?"

I laughed "Tony's a bad liar isn't he?"

We kissed and then started eating the romantic breakfast in bed. But that wasn't the most exciting thing that happened that day.

Later, Clint was looking for Tasha. A big surprise, I know. "Hey Melody, have you seen Nat?"

"Not since our latest round of paintball, and that was at noon. Why?"

Clint's face turned a deep red. "I think you know why…"

Clint was going to make a move! He and Tasha usually just sit around and flirt. "What are you going to say?"

Clint looked at the ground "Well, I don't know…I was sort of going to wing it I guess."

"Clint!" I yelled "I'm surprised at you! I'm taking you to Tony. It's finally time to execute our plan!"

"Well, okay. I just don't know how he could help me-wait…what plan? I'm really-"

I didn't even let him finish his sentence before I dragged him to the lab. I pushed the intercom before barging in again. I knew Tony was in there with Pepper, I just didn't want to know what they were doing. "Hey lovebirds, you want to put some clothes on before I burst in or what?"

I heard Tony whisper to Pepper "Damn, she figured us out…" But it was certainly loud enough for me to hear. "Yeah, we'll be out in a second." It took a couple of minutes and I made sure I looked impatient when Tony finally opened the door of the lab. He paused "Melody…it looks like you caught…a Clint Barton today. And you brought it to me?! What's the occasion?"

I sighed "Tony, this is serious. It looks like-" I looked around to make sure no one heard us. Mostly to make sure Tasha wasn't around "-Operation _Black-eyed_ is under way." Tony knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Well, then I'll have to teach little Clint here about charm."

Clint looked utterly confused. Still in my grip sitting on the ground he asked "Operation Black-eyed? What does that even mean? Is that a combination of mine and Nat's-"

"Yeah…uh…Tony and I had this plan that well…if ever you were going to make a move towards Tasha, Tony would teach you how to do it right."

"But you're a playboy…" Clint said

"Yes I am." Tony replied, not ashamed of his awesomeness "Is there a problem?"

Clint paused "Well I guess not…better to learn from you than from someone who's inexperienced."

Tony laughed heartily "That's the spirit, sport!" Tony turned toward Pepper "Pepper darling, I'm sorry but I have to take care of this. How about we pick up where left off, tonight?"

"Of course my dear." Pepper replied "That would be great as always. I think I'm going to start to prepare dinner now, anyway." They smiled for a couple seconds and started to kiss. That's when Clint (who was now standing up) and I turned to look in the other direction. Clint changed the subject and said humorously "Wow, would you just look at that tasteful wall? The nice shade of gray is very fancy."

I smiled and responded "I couldn't agree more Clint."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry that I'm hopelessly in love." Pepper apologized to Clint and I with a sarcastic tone, sighed lovingly while batting her eyelashes in Tony's direction and turned to us again "You two should both know the feeling of _amour, non_?" She gave a wave to Tony, who waved back and gave a small whimper of joy. Pepper walked away and Tony's face was about as red as a ripe tomato. I couldn't really understand exactly what Tony said after that but I think it was along the lines of "…French…she…spoke…French." This was included with multiple girly sighs, of course. The only thing I could think is: Wow, Pepper is such a flirt…

I smiled at Clint and said "Aw! Our little Tony is in love!"

"He is quite the sucker for _amour, non?_" Clint said, imitating Pepper's flirtatious voice.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Apparently neither could Clint because after a few seconds we were both laughing so hard our sides felt like they were splitting. Tony looked utterly displeased.

"Sorry Tony…" I said through laughter; wiping the tears from my face "That was just too priceless and adorable to ignore!"

Clint butted in "Yeah I mean, come on, even _you_ have to admit that was hilarious. Your face is still red!"

Tony huffed "Okay, okay. Now that we're done laughing at my expense, I'm going to teach Clint how to be suave and charming…"

I saluted "Sounds like a plan! I'll watch you two and keep a lookout for Tasha."

Tony tried to teach Clint how to use body language and flirt like Tony usually does. But for some reason, Clint was having the hardest time trying to do these things; like it wasn't in his nature or something. Clint just stopped trying after a while and said "Look, Tony, I really appreciate everything you're trying to do for me. But I just can't do it. The charming playboy personality is just not my thing. I'm seriously considering giving up. I'll just admire Natasha from afar."

Tony had no response to that. But I did "Wait, Clint, why don't you be yourself?"

Clint looked at the ground in doubt "How could she-"

"Now stop right there. You're fine just the way you are. There's a perfectly good reason Tasha's not completely smitten by the sight of Tony. Maybe the sarcastic, charming playboy personality isn't her type." I walked over, sat next to Clint and put my hand on his shoulder "Maybe the reserved, kind-hearted, awesome archer _is_."

Clint looked up at me "Do you really think so?"

"Nope, all of that was sarcasm. Obviously…" I saw he didn't get it "No, I was being serious. She likes you for who you are. You shouldn't have to change yourself to try to impress her, you know."

Clint got up "You know what? I'm going to tell Natasha how I feel about her, no matter what. Because she likes me for who I am. And I'm going to-." He paused and looked at me. During his speech I began to hum the National Anthem but when he finished short I just blurted out,

"O'ER THE LAND OF THE FREE, AND THE HOME OF THE BRAAAAAAAAVE!"

Tony died laughing "Wow, good one Melody! You successfully ruined the moment."

"It's what I do best." I replied.

It would be a downright lie to say Tony and I didn't follow Clint when he went to find Tasha. We tiptoed behind him and considering his skills in stealth, I'm surprised he didn't find us. Natasha was in the shooting range, practicing. Clint took a deep breath and grabbed a headset, his favorite bow and walked up to a target and began shooting. Tasha started the conversation.

"Wanted to get some practice in, I see?" She fired her gun and hit the bulls eye "Reminds me of someone I know."

Clint froze up "Y-yeah. Uh…Nat? Can I talk to you for a second?"

It's adorable how he calls her Nat. Only Clint is allowed to call her that. If anyone else does, she goes insane. Tasha stopped, took her headset off and responded "Yeah, what's going on Clint?"

Clint started to blush and said "Well…I-I really th-think…w-we should…d-do you want to go…um…" He froze up and Tasha looked really confused. Clint saw us and I mouthed "Just be you!" Tony gave him thumbs up and we knew he was going to be okay. He calmed down and asked "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

Tasha paused for what seemed like hours. "Did you just ask me on a date?"

Clint stuttered and moved a little closer to Tasha "Y-yeah…if th-that's okay w-with you…"

Tasha smiled "Of course I will. Let's go somewhere exciting."

Clint gave a sigh of relief. They were closer to each other now. "Gosh…for a second there I thought you were going to say no… I got really-"

Tasha closed the gap between them and kissed him softly. Clint blushed and looked so surprised then he started to kiss back. Tasha pulled away far enough to talk.

"Wait, I don't want you to get the virus that I-"

"I don't care." Clint replied and he went back to kissing Tasha. I never expected Clint to do something like that.

I looked at Tony and smiled. "We did it!" I whispered "We got them together!"

"Finally!" Tony yelled. I covered his mouth but it was too late. Tasha and Clint broke their kiss and looked our way. Now it was our turn to blush.

"Hi Clint…uh…Tasha…" Tony said "I know how this looks…I wanted to get some practice in, and I saw you two were…uh…having a moment…"

I sighed and whispered "Just tell her the truth…" Tony shook his head. "You wimp…I'll do it…"

"Bad idea, Melody." Tony whispered "Bad idea!"

"Look, Tasha…Clint…we've been trying to get you two crazy kids together for a really long time now." Tasha's face was unreadable. I couldn't decipher what she was trying to say. "I guess you could say we were playing matchmaker."

Tony got up and said "We should have just left you guys alone. Honestly, Clint was going to make a move anyway. He just didn't know what to do."

Tasha looked strangely at Clint. "You were going to…what?"

Clint looked extremely embarrassed. "I…uh…was going to ask you to dinner…and I did."

Tasha turned toward us. "Yeah it's no problem. I should be sorry-" She looked at Clint "-For not getting with him sooner." She then did something that I never expected.

She giggled. It was too girly. Even for her being in love. I had to figure out what was going on so I asked "Who are you and what have you done with Natasha Romanov?"

Tony walked up to Clint, put his hand on his shoulder and said "We'll just leave you two lovebirds alone. Okay? Okay. Let's go."

And with that, Tony put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the shooting range. As soon as we got out of the room, we hi-fived. Our work there was done.

"I'm glad that worked out the way it did." Tony said; his arm still around my shoulder.

Sarcastically I replied "Yes, Legolas and the master assassin. True love if I've ever seen it."

Tony laughed "Not better than the genius, sarcastic, nerdy girl with a bionic arm and the 90-year-old super soldier!"

I guess it should be mentioned at some time. I do have a bionic arm. It was during a battle against Loki and he cast some spell on me and it hit my arm first. Before my very eyes, I started to turn into a robot. If Steve hadn't come in, crashing into Loki with his shield, my whole body would be robotic. It was after this when I fell for him. But, I had Tony scan the thing to see if I could go back to my original state. Many tests were performed and it still was a metal appendage. I decided to make the most of my situation by making some plans to weaponize my arm. If I was going to be part robot, at least I could use my arm to help other people.

"Yeah, we're adorable. Don't lie to yourself, Tony." I thought about what Steve and I talked about this morning and asked Tony "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

Tony sighed "I guess so…well, it depends on what it is…"

"Could you be the best man for my wedding? It would really mean a lot to-"

He hugged me and said "Of course I will. How could I say no to my best friend?"

I smiled hugged back and then said "Thanks Tony. You're really cool, you know that?"

Tony smiled "Of course I know. I'm Tony Stark!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled "Yes, yes you are…"

* * *

**Well that was fluffy enough, yeah? AND LEGOLAS. I just really like Melody's sass is this chapter. And sort of a backstory? And Pepper? What a tease.**


	4. It's Thor's Turn

**A/N: This one is dedicated to my dear friend who is still hopelessly in love with Thor. I'm gonna be honest, I really really like this one. Tony's antics always get me. He's so fun to write dialogue for :)**

* * *

Chapter Four: In which Thor meets someone special

Summary: Thor meets someone from Melody's past and falls in love with her.

Relationship(s): Steve/OC (established), Thor/OC

"I'm going to the grocery store. Thor needs more pop tarts." I told Tony. He was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. This morning in the lab it was a long, intense session of super-incredible-magical science. Thor had come up to me and he really said he needed more pop tarts.

Tony looked up from his paper "Have you _seen_ his secret stash?! He's all set!" Tony replied.

I sighed "He eats about four to five boxes a day. And most of the time he's still hungry." I reached out my hand "I need your credit card."

"Which one? The MasterCard or the Visa?" He chuckled

I fake laughed "You're hilarious!" I stopped laughing and put on my serious face "Now give me the card."

"Okay…fine…" He handed over his credit card "Don't hurt yourself, okay?" He smiled

I giggled "Sure thing, Iron Idiot." I was accustomed to calling him that. And with that I left the tower and flew to the store.

I walked into the grocery store and grabbed a cart. I wasn't paying attention, as usual, and I bumped into another cart.

"God, I'm really…-" I paused "…Emily?!"

My best friend from my childhood: Emily. She was just about as tall as me with short blonde hair. She's also one of the geekiest people I know. Like, she gets excited about getting new calculators and stuff.

She looked just as surprised as I was "Melody?! I haven't seen you in ages! I heard you're with the Avengers now? That's so cool!"

"Yeah." I blushed a little "I'm engaged to one of them…Steve…The Captain…" I whispered "My Captain…"

"No way! That's awesome! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your man?" She smiled.

"Actually, I'm running a few errands for Thor. He needs some more pop tarts…"

Emily looked at my cart which was filled to the top with boxes of all kinds of pop tarts "Did you take the entire shelf?"

I laughed "No…well, yes…but he loves pop tarts. Literally, he eats four to five boxes a day!"

Emily sighed "Thor is really great…he's my favorite Avenger, besides you of course…"

I raised an eyebrow "Wait…you like Thor don't you?"

Emily's face turned a light shade of pink "Well…everyone does…a little…I guess…"

Immediately I thought of a plan "Wait…I'm close with him. I can hook you up!"

Emily put her hands up "No…you don't have to- wait you can get us together?"

"Well, you know Hawkeye and Black Widow right?" I smiled "I got them together and I can do the same for you."

Emily blushed a little "Would you do that for me…please?" She pleaded

"Of course!" I laughed "You'll just have to follow my instructions. I have this amazing plan. Could you help me put these back?" I asked, gesturing to the many boxes in my cart.

"Okay!" Emily replied

We put all the boxes back on the shelf and I gave her an extra earpiece so I could keep in contact while I executed the plan. I flew back to the tower and found Thor in the computer room with Steve playing pong.

"Hello darling!" I kissed Steve on the head. He turned around in the office chair and pulled me close to him and kissed me. I put my hand on my cheek "Well gee…" I blushed and looked at Thor "Hey, Thor. I went to the store and I couldn't find any pop tarts. Could you go and get them?"

Thor got up from his office chair "YES OF COURSE, MELODY. I HAVE AMAZING FINDING SKILLS."

"Are you in Hufflepuff?" Tony walked in the room referring to A Very Potter Musical. He pointed at me and raised an eyebrow "Weren't you supposed to be shopping for pop tarts?" Tony asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah. I couldn't find any. Is there a problem?" I looked Tony as disapprovingly as I could.

He ruffled my hair and smiled "You're funny."

"I AM ON MY WAY." Thor declared and he walked out the door.

"I gotta go! I have to…uhh…do important things…" I stuttered and flew out the window.

I spotted Thor walking to the grocery store which was just a few blocks away from the tower. I was quick to contact Emily "Thor is walking there. We've got time. Do you remember the plan?"

"Yeah!" She replied. She was stationed in the store "I stay in the pop tart area and knock over the promotional shelf while Thor's there. Then he helps me pick them up."

I smiled "And you make him fall in love with you. No big deal…you can do that, right?"

Emily giggled "I'm sure I'll have no problem!"

I saw Thor walking in the door "Thor just walked into the store! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, this is going to great!" Emily smiled.

I put on my disguise and walked in the door behind him. The store definitely got busier since I've been there. The aisles were filled with people. How was the plan going to work? But watching Thor, the crowd seemed to part when he walked through them. I followed him discreetly to the pop tart aisle. I saw Emily and gave her a 'thumbs up' and flew to the top of the aisle where Thor couldn't see me. From there I watched as Emily backed into the promotional shelf of pop tarts and knocked it over. She fell over as well.

Thor looked extremely surprised "ARE YOU OKAY?" He asked putting out his hand for her to grab. He helped her up and Emily's face turned pink.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him.

"I'M EXTREMELY SORRY THAT I BUMPED INTO YOU. YOU LIKE POP TARTS AS WELL?" Thor smiled

Emily struggled to find the words to say to her favorite Avenger "Uhh…I…" She blushed "Yeah, yeah I do."

"THAT'S EXCELLENT. I AM HERE TO GET SOME MORE." He pushed the entire shelf of pop tarts into his cart.

"That sure is a lot of pop tarts…" Emily looked at me for help.

I thought about something "Ask him to help you carry them home!"

Emily looked at him sweetly "Do you need any help carrying them back to your house?"

Thor's face turned a deep red "WELL…I…Yes. That would be most wonderful…"

Thor never talks in a soft voice. His smile was sweet and something that I've never seen before. This girl was different.

* * *

**A Very Potter Musical reference because my whole brain just went, what the hell.**


End file.
